peppafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Yaksgiving
Transcript George: So, big sister... What day is it? Peppa: Uh... Today's Yaksgiving! giggles My first cousins once removed are from Ustinkistan. George: You-stink-ton? Peppa: Ustinkistan. George, you have to "ust" when you say it. George: Ust! x4 Big sister, what's Ustinkistan?! Peppa: Ustinkistan is a country where my second cousins and my first cousins once removed lived. George: Oh... later... Luke: Hi, Daddy Pig! I'm Luke Pig. This is my twin sons Floyd and Lloyd Pig. Floyd: Hi, Peppa. I'm Floyd Pig. And this is my twin brother Lloyd. Lloyd: We both rhyme. We're the same age as Peppa. giggles Peppa: Hello, Floyd and Lloyd. I'm Peppa, your second cousin. And this is my two-year-old brother George. George: That's right, second cuzes. George Pig. I'm wearing a blue shirt and my older sister is wearing a red dress. Luke: Peppa, this is my wife Sam. She's the woman of the turnip patch. Sam: Hi, second cousin Peppa. I'm Sam Pig. I'm Floyd and Lloyd's mother. Wanna be my friend from Ustinkistan? Peppa: No thanks, Sam. I'm so bossy like my friend Suzy Sheep. sighs Sam: Oh. But on Yakmas, we slap you with a mackerel. Peppa with the mackerel Ustinky! Peppa: Ow! Mackerels hurt! groans Yaksgiving is a dumb holiday. Mummy Pig: Don't worry, Peppa. Yaksgiving's not dumb. It's fun. Peppa: Ooh, Yaksgiving is great! giggles Luke and Sam: You know, Peppa. We're going to celebrate the six days of Yaksgiving. Peppa: What?! Six days of Yaksgiving?! sighs This is boring. Choir: offscreen On the first day of Yaksgiving, we cook Yaksgiving soup... Sam: a pot full of broth Here, Peppa. Have some piping-hot soup. Peppa: Thanks, first cousin once removed. a big spoonful of soup Ahh. comes out of her mouth AAAAAAAAAUUGGHHHH!!! SO HOT, HOT, HOT!! George: giggles Big sister's so silly today! some more Choir: offscreen On the second day of Yaksgiving, we shave Yaksgiving backs... Luke: Come here, darling. Sam's back Ahh, so nice. Sam: chuckles That tickles... George: in the bathroom First cousins once removed shave backs?! AAAAAAH!!! away Choir: offscreen On the third day of Yaksgiving, we drop Yaksgiving yak... Peppa: a yak eating the grass I'm going to catch you, Bessie. yak falls on top of her Ouch! Choir: offscreen On the fourth day of Yaksgiving, we drop another yak... George: Look, big sister! There's yak flying into space! Peppa: I know, George! then the yak falls on top of her again Ouch! Yaks hurt! groans Choir: offscreen On the fifth day of Yaksgiving, we had a yak attack... Peppa: Wait. Did the choir say "yak attack"? Choir: We did! Peppa: Oh. yaks run over Peppa AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!! Choir: offscreen On the sixth day of Yaksgiving, we had Yaksgiving feast... Peppa: Wow, a feast! Thanks so much, choir! Today I'm going to eat anything at Yaksgiving! giggles Luke: We have chicken legs with yak hair on top, mashed peas covered with cold vinegar, and weasel pie covered with stick bugs! You wanna try new foods, Peppa? Peppa: Of course, first cousin once removed. a forkful of mashed peas with cold vinegar Hmm... It's different. But I like it! I really like it! to eat a slice of weasel pie, but the stick bugs catch Peppa AAAUGH!! Somebody help me! Floyd and Lloyd: Peppa! George: Quick, second cuzes! Chase her to the turnip patch! off Luke: I'm coming, too! off Sam: Me, too! Peppa: Stupid bad stick bugs! the stick bugs into the sack There. That should do it. chuckles George, Floyd, and Lloyd: Look! It's the turnip patch! all giggle Peppa: Thanks a lot, you guys. Everyone in Ustinkistan loves the turnip patch. a bite of the turnip Mmm, mmm... out of the piece of turnip Yuck! Yak horns?! What kind of rotten-head makes turnips out of yak horns?! the turnip away and it falls on top of Luke Luke: Ouch! Turnips hurt! Sam: I win! then takes the turnip, and runs away Peppa: Come on, second cousins! We're going to have some ketchup to do! bloodhounds bite Peppa into little pieces Agh-agh! Get lost, you disgusting bloodhounds! George: echoing BIG SISTER!! Peppa: up from her dream Oh, no! I've got a nightmare about Yaksgiving! sighs I hope Yaksgiving is yesterday. I'll just go back to Ustinkistan. away end Notes This is the only appearance of Luke, Sam, Floyd, and Lloyd. Peppa thinks she has a nightmare and yesterday's Yaksgiving, so she could go back to Ustinkistan. This episode is based on a "Fairly OddParents" episode "Timmy Turnip", where Timmy Turner has a hard time celebrating Yaksgiving with his grandparents, and gets transported into Ustinkistan when he wishes that his grandparents never came to America.Category:EpisodesCategory:Season 12 EpisodesCategory:Holiday Episodes Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Episodes